Charmed Opening Credits
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNQS7UdGWFM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXs4zmI_kos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaoohcfdexQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyGU7MyeT_M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo4Kq3XmVGs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAWixix8lxk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWjpQssy9m0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W05DVQvvAvY&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knGxhw7u-wo&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W18fOL0WAs&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFGFk_Q0XPk&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKFRTH4edEQ&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wvk93MOfvLU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvgYbVsV5SA&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTVM1ULPSbo&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG7A1KsKWRg&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjqXJ3dQmTQ&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osvfDolyrFw&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXM5V4DVvDo&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kthv8AyZOXw&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH-kEtQwstw&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zqTi7Xs_Xs&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrJWQuVdvpQ&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq4g7FCb8RU&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWeohzeK3pE&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLCuRVBsaDg&feature=channel * Region 1 length: 50 seconds * Region 2 length: 48 seconds * Special opening length: 5 seconds Description The opening credits exist of various scene's from episodes including some deleted scene's or promotional scene's. The first three seasons used lots of gold, blue and black colors on the clips and many flashes, the five last seasons used more red, blue, green, yellow and black colors and almost no gold and less flashes. The first three episodes also had credits which had different text-effects. Title clip ;Season 1-3 The title clip exists out of a zooming in clip of the Book of Shadows (deleted scene' from "Something Wicca This Way Comes"), with "CHARMED" scrambling over a three blue leaves and a circle that come together and form a triquetra. There is a little flash and we suddenly see overhead shot of the sisters at a round table ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") the blue triquetra and "CHARMED" then fades out. ;Season 4-8 After Shannen Doherty left the title clip had to be remade. Now we only see the first part until the flash. It then has the clip of the Book of Shadows zooming in further and fading to a clip of the Golden Gate Bridge. Fonts The font used in the credits is called the "Charmed Font" by fans, but it's real name is unknown. Since the fourth season the font has changed to "Mason" for Starring, And...as "Piper" and Created By. * During the last season a fan-made font was released called "Whitelighter" but looked rather crappy. A year later, a fan site decided to release the real font for everyone to download. Both fonts can downloaded here: Charmed Fonts Trivia * The only opening to feature only the three main characters (the sisters) is shown once in season 2, Morality Bites. Billing Order Alyssa Milano was credited with And during the first three seasons, after Shannen Doherty left, she was put first and Holly Marie Combs was credited as And Holly Marie Combs as "Piper" after she demanded this from the producers of the show. Brian Krause almost got credited with "With". In the eight season, Kaley Cuoco was put before Brian Krause since he would be leaving after the tenth episode Vaya Con Leos. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Theme song During all the seasons of charmed in the opening credits the song called How soon is now by the band Love Spit Love has been played. The song was used in the movie "The Craft" which is probably the reason why the song was used for Charmed. The song was originally composed and performed by the influential British band The Smiths. During the mid-80s the song was very popular and some have referred to it as the "Stairway to Heaven" of the '80s. The fourth and fifth season opening premiere episodes had a special opening credits of 5 seconds with had textless music. The song was replaced on the season 8 dvd's of Charmed because the license of the song expired before the production of the season 8 dvd's. Brad Kern tried to get it back for the Region 1 release but couldn't. Lyrics :I am the son, :And the heir. :I am Human and I need to be loved, :Just like everybody else does! :See I've already waited too long, :And all my hope is gone! Reruns TNT, a television network that airs reruns of Charmed, has shortened the time allotted for the opening credits, therefore shortening the song to merely two lines: :I am Human and I need to be loved, :Just like everybody else does! Flashes These are used throughout the whole credits, there are still more to be added. Image:Flash.jpg Image:Flash1.jpg Image:Flash2.jpg Image:Flash3.jpg Image:Flash4.jpg Image:Flash5.jpg Image:Flash6.jpg Image:Flash7.jpg Image:Flash8.jpg Image:Flash9.jpg Image:Flash10.jpg Image:Flash11.jpg Image:Flash12.jpg Image:Flash13.jpg Image:Flash14.jpg Image:Flash15.jpg Image:Flash16.jpg Image:Flash17.jpg Image:Flash18.jpg Image:Flash19.jpg Image:Flash20.jpg Image:Flash21.jpg Image:Flash22.jpg Image:Flash23.jpg Image:Flash24.jpg Image:Flash25.jpg Image:Flash26.jpg Image:Flash27.jpg Image:Flash28.jpg Image:Flash29.jpg Image:Flash30.jpg Image:Flash31.jpg Image:Flash32.jpg Image:Flash33.jpg Image:Flash34.jpg Image:Flash35.jpg Image:Flash36.jpg Image:Flash37.jpg Image:Flash38.jpg Image:Flash39.jpg Category:Charmed Category:Episodes Category:Seasons